


Reason?

by ClownPierro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-22 07:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownPierro/pseuds/ClownPierro
Summary: "..Do we need a reason to not wanting to die?"





	Reason?

**Author's Note:**

> I.. I don't know. If there are some kind souls who are willing to read this piece of my mind. Thank you.

“My heart.. no, that’s not, more like— something. Something insides of me—“ She pointed to her chest, “is hurting, very.”

He couldn’t— _would not want to_ to say something. This is her moment, they’ve already neglected to hear her properly since a long time ago.

“I.. don’t know what to do. It’s hurt, very much that I couldn’t have myself to cry it out. So _so **hurt**_ that I’m just weeping my tears out so suddenly and _again_ I don’t _know._ ”

Silence. Accompanied by calming wind and _Silence_.

**“..I don’t want to _Die_.”**

_Tump!_

And they’ve seen her in her worst state, _or so they think, he thinks._

“..’Cause I still haven’t seen the answers that I _know_ is there. In front of my own eyes.

“..No, that’s not it— True, I still have so many things that I want to try out too.

“But— no. Even if I didn't have any purpose, a goal, mind for the future and all that crap.

“There’s never complicated reason.. I’m just, simply don’t wanna to die.”

He _still_ can not say anything.

And her eyes fluttered, fighting drowsiness. But as her breathing evening out, she said at last,

“I _don’t_ want to _Die_.”

And asleep she is.

* * *

 

“It’s selfish.”

“..Very _selfish_ of _us_.”

“Aren’t _you_ the one that is _selfless_ here?”

“You idiot, stop being so nice and just being annoying to _us_ already. No holding back.”

“..I’m here, moron. **_We are_**.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know what to say. Just, thank you.


End file.
